villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
General Hux
General Armitage Hux is a major antagonist in the Star Wars sequel trilogy. He is a high-ranking military leader of the First Order, acting as the supreme commander of the organisation's military and as the commander of Starkiller Base before its destruction. He is bent on having the First Order conquer the galaxy. He appears as the secondary antagonist of the first installment of the sequel trilogy, Star Wars: Episode VII - The Force Awakens, and as a major antagonist in the second installment, Star Wars: Episode VIII - The Last Jedi. He also serves as a prominent antagonist in the animated television series Star Wars Resistance, serving as the final antagonist of its first season, and as the main antagonist of the second season's eleventh episode, "Station to Station". He later returns in Star Wars: Episode IX - The Rise of Skywalker as a major antagonist. He was portrayed by , who also played Clan Techie in Dredd. History Childhood Armitage Hux was the illegitimate son of Commandant Brendol Hux, a high-ranking Imperial Officer who headed the Imperial Academy on Arkanis, and a kitchen maid. When he was young, he and his father fled to the Outer Rim to escape the Republic which won the Battle of Endor. There, he started to help create the First Order with the guidance of Supreme Leader Snoke. Past Born in the dying days of the Galactic Empire, through military prowess Armitage Hux managed to become a high-ranking figure in the First Order despite his relatively young age. Hux is the military commander of Starkiller Base, and is thus essentially responsible for both maintaining the superweapon as well as the various stormtroopers (which have been conditioned from birth to follow orders as opposed to being cloned) in its control. Captain Phasma answers directly to him and Kylo Ren. One of the highest-ranking members of the First Order, Hux is directly next to Supreme Leader Snoke's apprentice Kylo Ren in rank and takes orders directly from the Supreme Leader. An unfeeling sociopath who believes in absolute power, Hux is eerily reminiscent of the Galactic Empire's former Grand Moff Tarkin. Hux makes it his duty to utterly crush the New Republic using the power of the Starkiller Base, a planet-sized superweapon capable of harvesting energy from the sun to fire a weapon capable of destroying entire star systems, something Hux willingly proves he is willing to do upon firing on the Hosnian system. ''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' Hux is the secondary antagonist of the film, who, despite his mutually-powerful ranking, often argues with Kylo Ren and takes orders directly from Supreme Leader Snoke. After Kylo Ren interrogates Poe Dameron and finds out that the map leading to Luke Skywalker is with the droid BB-8 on Jakku, he tells Hux and leaves it to the general to send troops to Jakku and retrieve the droid. When Dameron escapes from the First Order with help from the deserting stormtrooper Finn, Hux is alerted. After Ren has arrived on the Star Destroyer's bridge, Hux briefs him on the situation, also telling him that Dameron had help from the inside. Ren immediately knows Finn to be the culprit and tells Hux so. Hux later calls Phasma, the captain of Finn's unit, to him to be informed about the deserter. After Hux has sent his troops to Jakku, Ren asks him whether he is confident in the capability of his soliders. Hux replies that he won't have his methods questioned by Ren. Ren implies that he is not as confident as Hux, stating that a clone army would be more efficient than Hux' soldiers, who are indoctrinated to the Order at birth. Hux then coldly warns Ren to not let his personal interests interfere with Orders from the Supreme Leader. After Finn, now accompanied by Rey, has escaped Jakku with BB-8, the First Order is informed. Hux and Ren are called before the Supreme Leader, where Hux claims full responsibility for the failure. He tells Snoke that he thinks it would be time to destroy the Republic, because its government is supporting the Resistance. As the Republic's destruction would make the Resistance vulnerable, Snoke tells Hux to oversee the preparations. He then dismisses Hux and after victoriously glancing at Ren, Hux leaves the room. Hux's defining moment in the film is when he makes a rallying speech to the stormtroopers about the capability of Starkiller Base and the destruction it will bring to the Republic. As ordered by Snoke, Hux commands Starkiller Base to fire a beam directly into the Hosnian system, causing it to split and obliterate several planets within the system, including that housing the New Republic's capital. After Ren captured Rey but failed to extract information from her, Ren and Hux are again called before Snoke. When Snoke asks whether BB-8 has already been obtained. Hux responds that Ren deemed the droid irrelevant after he captured Rey and stopped the search for it. Knowing that the droid would soon fall into the Resistance's hands, which would ultimately lead to a new generation of Jedi, Snoke tells Hux to prepare for Starkiller Base to destroy the the planet D'Qar, where the main base of the Resistance is located. However, the shield generators of Starkiller Base are deactivated by Finn, Han Solo and Chewbacca and the resistance destroys Starkiller Base. Hux scrambles to escape the exploding planet, and before its ultimate destruction, Hux is ordered by Snoke to evacuate the Base as well as to bring Kylo Ren to him to complete his training. ''Star Wars: The Last Jedi'' General Hux is in command of the First Order fleet sent to eliminate the Resistance main base. He and his fleet arrive in the middle of the Resistance's escape efforts. Hux is distracted when he is informed that a single fighter is approaching his ship. The fighter is revealed to be the Resistance pilot Poe Dameron who contacts General Hux. Hux replies that Poe and all his comrades are war criminals and rebels, that they will all be annihilated and that no surrender will be accepted. However, Poe only taunts him by acting as if he cannot hear Hux. After toying with him for a moment, which allows the Resistance enough time to finish their evacuation. When Hux orders Captain Canady in one of the First Order's dreadnoughts to eliminate the enemies, a battle ensues which results in heavy losses for the Resistance and the destruction of Canady's dreadnought. Nonetheless, the Resistance cruisers are able to jump to lightspeed and escape the system. The same moment, Hux is informed that Supreme Leader Snoke wants an update on the situation. Hux plans to accepts Snoke's call in his private chambers but suddenly, Snoke's face is holographically projected onto the bridge. In front of all his subordinates, Snoke chides Hux for his failure to annihilate the rebels and throws him to the floor by using the force. However, Hux actually has planned the whole thing because after their jump to hyperspace, the Resistance ships have almost no fuel reserves. Meanwhile, Hux is able to track the rebel ships even through hyperspeed, so the Resistance simply cannot escape. Hux later tells Snoke so in person, and Snoke forgives Hux and tells him to make preparations for another attack. As Hux leaves, Kylo Ren enters the room. Knowing that he carries Snoke's favor while Ren has fallen from grace due to his defeat at Rey's hands, Hux throws an evil smile at Kylo. Hux's fleet keeps pursuing the remaining rebel ships. When the Resistance fighters realize that jumps to hyperspeed will only cost them fuel without throwing off the First Order, they simply try to outrun the First Order fleet. Hux is not alarmed; although the Resistance ships are slightly faster, they cannot get away and have only fuel for some more hours. Thus, Hux simply orders his fleet to pursue the rebels and keep firing until their fuel is gone and their shields are down. One by one the main ships in the Resistance fleet run out of fuel and are destroyed by their pursuers, until only the Resistance Command Ship the Raddus remains. Meanwhile, the crew of the sole remaining Resistance ship has boarded escape pods and retreat for Crait, a nearby mining planet, where an old defunct rebel base is stationed, with the intend to hold out until they can signal their allies scattered throughout the galaxy. Having learned about this ruse from the traitor DJ, Hux gives orders to ignore the sole Resistance ship and instead opens fire at the small, shieldless ships - picking off one after the other. However Admiral Holdo piloted the Raddus to ram the the First Order's Command Ship, the Supremacy, under lightspeed. By the time Hux discovers what Holdo is doing and orders all fire to be directed to the Raddus, it is too late - Holdo sacrifices herself by ramming the Supremacy under lightspeed, destroying both the Raddus and the entire right side of the Supremacy, along with several escorting Resurgent Class Star Destroyers, resulting to massive causalities for the First Order. Hux is among the survivings. Things change for the First Order when Hux, alerted by chaos within Snoke's flagship, enters Snoke's throne room to find the Supreme Leader dead - cut in half. Hux finds the knocked out Kylo Ren nearby and, seeing his rival unconscious, plans to draw a gun to kill Kylo. However, Kylo regains consciousness and Hux is unable to go through with his plan. Hux informs Kylo that the previously captured Rey has escaped with Snoke's personal shuttle and Ren tells him that it was Rey who murdered Snoke in which he framed her for the murder. Secretly, Ren himself slew the Supreme Leader. When Kylo gives Hux orders, Hux is outraged and claims that with the Supreme Leader dead, the First Order currently has no leader and that Ren has no right to order him around. However, Kylo force-chokes Hux into submission and Hux is forced to acknowledge Kylo Ren as the new Supreme Leader. The Resistance reaches the planet and due to the base's Deflector shields being raised the First Order is prevented from bombarding the base from orbit, and are forced into a ground assault. Hux has several AT-M6 (All Terrain Megacaliber Six) Heavy Assault Walkers sent down to the planet. He and Kylo Ren accompany the walkers within a Upsilon-''Class Command Shuttle. They also bring along a Heavy Cannon, made using miniaturized Death Star Technology, which they plan to use to burn open the shielded doors of the resistance base. After the First Order ground forces repel an aborted Resistance assault using ski speeders the Heavy Cannon succeeds in breaching the main doors of the Resistance stronghold. However, ground troops can be sent in to wipe out the last remnants of the Resistance, Luke Skywalker appears in the salt desert before them. Agitated, Ren orders all cannons to focus on Skywalker. After several moments, Hux tells Ren that it is enough and sarcastically asks if he thinks they got Skywalker. But when the dust clears, Skywalker is unharmed. Kylo then orders the shuttle to land and heads out to battle his uncle himself. Hux objects to this, to which Kylo angrily responds by force pushing him into the shuttle cockpit wall (the Shuttle pilot then immediately complies with Kylo's order to land). Unbeknownst to Ren, he is only fighting a hologram created by Luke in order to distract the First Order. The ruse works and when Kylo realizes he has been tricked, the remaining Resistance members have already fled through a secret exit. Together with Ren and his soldiers, Hux later strolls through the abandoned base. ''Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Hux become disillusioned by Kylo's leadership over the First Order, despite the fact that Kylo was able to get the First Order to gain more power over the galaxy for one year following the deaths of Snoke and Luke. While developing a heated rivalry with General Pryde, Hux is more upset to hear that Emperor Palpatine has returned from the dead and that he was the one behind the creation of Snoke and the First Order, as Palpatine arranged for a massive fleet of Star Destroyers that can wipe out planets for the First Order. Kylo soon learns that there is a spy in the First Order sending information about Palpatine's return to the Resistance and informs everyone in the First Order to be on the lookout for the spy. When Chewbacca is captured along with a dagger pertaining the location of Palpatine's presence in Exegol, several rebels were caught trying to rescue Chewbacca. However, Hux arrives to the rescue by shooting down several Stormtroopers who are about to execute the rebels, revealing that he is the spy. Stating that he didn't care if the Resistance would win as long as they take down Kylo, Hux arranges for the rebels to escape while allowing Finn to shoot him in the leg to provide a cover story. After getting his wound bandaged, Hux lied to Pryde that the rebels overpowered him and escaped, but Pryde sees through Hux's lies and deduces that Hux is the traitor. With that in mind, Pryde angrily executes Hux by shooting him in the chest, killing him. Pryde would later take over as sole commander of the First Order military while Palpatine usurps full control of the First Order from Kylo, which incited an angry Kylo to sever his ties with the Dark Side and side up with the Resistance to defeat Palpatine and the First Order for good. Hux's death avenges all millions of death in Hosnian System. Eventually, Hux's death was avenged when Rey used the power of the deceased Jedi to kill Palpatine, allowing the Resistance to take down the First Order's fleet and kill all the Imperial troops inside (including Pryde). Quotes Gallery GeneralHux.png|Hux in the command center. General_Hux.jpg|Hux at the Starkiller Base. Phasma_Hux_Ren.png|Hux and Ren with Phasma aboard the Finalizer HuxStarkillerBeam.png|Hux watches the Starkiller Base destroy the Hosnian System. RenHuxBeforeSnoke.png|Hux and Ren stand before Snoke HuxStarkillerAttacked.png|Hux watches the Resistance fighters attack Starkiller Base hux-ren-tarkin-vader.jpg|Kylo Ren, General Hux, and back in IV, Tarkin and Darth Vader Hux.jpeg|Hux speaks to Poe over the comms in The Last Jedi. Trivia *General Armitage Hux's character seems to directly reference Grand Moff Tarkin's; the scene in which Hux has Starkiller Base destroy the Hosnian system is similar to the scene where Tarkin has the Death Star destroy Alderaan. However, Tarkin just destroyed a city, a military base and one planet while Hux destroyed a system containing several planets, making Hux's crime even far more horrendous than Tarkin's. However, due his tragic background and the fact that he was raised from childhood to believe in the Galactic Empire's greatness, Hux isn't Pure Evil like Tarkin, who joined the Empire just for the sake of more power. *General Hux's speech to the Stormtroopers is an analogy of Nazi Germany. This is most significant where the Stormtroopers all raise their arm up in the air with a fist to him, which is a reference to the Nazi salute. *Hux is described in production to be a character more overtly evil than Kylo Ren. In several respects, this is true; Kylo Ren is shown to be chaotic, delusional, secretly afraid, and having been conditioned to the dark side by Supreme Leader Snoke, his master. Hux, by contrast, lacks empathy to the extent where he is perfectly willing to kill hundreds of billions of innocent lives to assert the First Order's power. Character-wise, Hux and Ren are polar opposites; while Kylo Ren is conflicted, prone to chaos, sympathetic, and operates on a more personal scale, Hux is more precise, collected, and certain of himself, completely devoid of Kylo Ren's sympathy, and operates on a scale even beyond that of Tarkin's. *Domnhall Gleeson (Hux) and Oscar Isaac (Poe Dameron) starred together in the movie Ex Machina, also released in 2015 (except in Ex Machina, Gleeson played the protagonist and Isaac played the antagonist). Ironically, Ex Machina won the Academy Award for Best Visual Effects over The Force Awakens. Navigation pl:Armitage Hux de:General Hux Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Military Category:Male Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Hegemony Category:Mongers Category:Warlords Category:Delusional Category:Homicidal Category:Wrathful Category:Right-Hand Category:Murderer Category:Lawful Evil Category:Master Orator Category:Book Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Strategic Category:Power Hungry Category:Terrorists Category:Fanatics Category:Genocidal Category:Wealthy Category:Tyrants Category:Non-Action Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Egotist Category:Propagandists Category:Destroyers Category:Rivals Category:Obsessed Category:Minion Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Enforcer Category:Successful Category:Conspirators Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Hypocrites Category:Social Darwinists Category:Extravagant Category:Opportunists Category:Tragic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Deceased Category:Traitor Category:Usurper Category:Vengeful Category:Spy Category:Liars Category:Weaklings Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Trickster Category:Mischievous Category:Cowards